TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to providing bundles of fibers and particularly to a method for producing bundles of fibers which are to be used in evaluating the physical properties of the fibers after various chemical treatments. The fibers may be of various composition and include keratin fibers, i.e., human hair.